Operators and technicians, referred to hereafter collectively as technicians, that conduct maintenance work on heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are typically supposed to change the oil in vacuum pump that they use with the servicing of the HVAC unit after each time they conduct maintenance work on a HVAC system. Unfortunately, this is not always the case. In some conventional pump systems, the oil drain port can be positioned along the rear and bottom of the pump, requiring the technician to lift the pump in order to remove the oil drain plug from the oil drain port. In other conventional pump systems, the oil drain port may be positioned along a front vertical face of the pump that has a flat horizontal bottom surface.
However, the positioning along the front vertical face of the pump results in the oil drain port not being at the lowest point of the sump in the pump. In this situation, technicians need to lift or otherwise prop up the rear portion of the pump to allow the oil to flow toward the front vertical face of the pump and the oil drain port in order for the oil to flow out of the pump. Even with this manual inclination, sediment that has collected in the sump may be difficult to remove because it is not located near the oil drain port and there may not be sufficient oil to carry or push the sediment towards the oil drain port. This results in a system that is fouled with sediment even after new oil is introduced into the pump. An easier, more efficient design for draining oil from the pump will increase the likelihood that oil replacement will occur at the frequency necessary and will result in a cleaner overall pump system.